Naru Akemi
Naru Akemi (鳴 あけみ) is the leader of the Cures in Beautiful Pretty Cure. She is an energetic girl who is very sweet in many ways. Whenever Akemi gets happy, her catchphrase is "I love life!" (人生が大好き Jinsei ka Daisuki!). Akemi's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Espoir (キュアエスパワール Kyua Ezupawaru). She controls the power of hope. Appearance Akemi has long platinum blonde hair that reaches to her behind. She has beige eyes. She wears a magenta long-sleeved v-shirt with a turquoise star in the middle. Her skirt is ruffled and light pink. For her socks, they are short. They are white. Her shoes are yellow with some navy blue laces. Her summer outfit involves a light pink dress with laces. Her sandals are turquoise with light pink toes. Her school uniform is so strict. She wears a navy blue sailor shirt with a gray tie. For the skirt, it's black and must be no below than the thighs. Then she wears some black socks and shoes. As Cure Espoir, Akemi's hair became magenta, and her hairstyle is shorter with some cowlick bangs. Her outfit is mainly lavender and baby blue, with some white lining and hot pink highlights. Her sleeves are exactly at her forearm and are ruffled. Her dress is like the Smile dress but ruffled. She gains Navy blue short-shorts. On her dress, she has a crest with E as for Espoir. Personality Akemi is very energetic and has a sweet heart on her own. Despite being loved by everyone because of her personality, she is a major sweet tooth, and is a huge girly-girl under the sun. History In episode 1, Akemi and Kanari are at their school entrance ceremony. Akemi was walking with her class: 1-1, when she got the butterflies. While she is singing their school song, she heard stomps and stomps. Skemi ran away, only to find a huge monster with a man summoning it. Akemi then suddenly felt like she wanted to protect everyone. The monster is about to attack her but a huge beam of light came before her. That's when she decided to transform into Cure Espoir, the Pretty Cure of Hope. Relationships * Tsukiyama Kanari- her childhood friend. They have so much in common and loved each other. * Wakabayashi Fumiko- her other friend. She is like a big sister to her and is always there for her. * Ichikawa Yo- her friend. She takes care of Yo and helped her feel welcome. Cure Espoir "Full of Hope, Symbol of Care! Cure Espoir!" 希望の完全な、ケアの象! キュアエスパワール! Kibo no kanzen'na, kea no shocho! Kyua Ezupawaru! Cure Espoir is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Akemi. Cure Espoir has the power of Hope. Her basic attack is Lively Spin. Attacks * Lively Spin- Her first attack. * Wonderful Flow- her first group attack. * Shining Love- her second group attack but with Divit. Etmoylogy Naru (鳴) means "become". Despite the fact that in the beginning of the series, she became a Pretty Cure. Akemi (あけみ) has mutilple meanings. In this kanji (明実), it means "bright fruit". Her name means "Become a bright fruit". Espoir means hope in French. Songs Akemi's voice actor, Nakata Asumi, has participated in several images songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets from Mitsuishi Kotono, who voices Tsukiyama Kanari, Hirohashi Ryo, who voiced Wakabayashi Fumiko, and Fukuen Misato, who voiced Ichikawa Yo. Solo * Pink and Blue * Beautiful Group/Duet * 4 of us (with Mitsuishi Kotono, Hirohashi Ryo, and Fukuen Misato) * [[Let's ☆ Lovin!|Let's '☆ '''Lovin!]] (w''ith Fukuen Misato) Trivia * She is the same age as Haruno Haruka. * She is the first Lead Cure to have different colours on her dress. Gallery Main Page/ Naru Akemi/Image Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Cures